1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved guitar strap, and in particular to a guitar strap which is padded and easily adjustable in terms of location of the padding and overall length of the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional guitar straps as found in the prior art typically comprise a strap having a hole in one end, and a belt or other similar strap at the other end utilizing a buckle for adjusting the overall length of the strap. The straps are made out of many different materials, typically cloth, leather, and other flexible materials, and the like.
However, one problem with the prior art guitar straps is that a guitar or other musical instrument which is held on with a similar kind of strap may become heavy, and after long periods of use, the strap can cause pain and discomfort in the shoulder of the wearer of the strap. To overcome this problem, there have been devised straps which are wider in order to attempt to distribute the load over the shoulder. In addition, straps made of other material such as leather, rubber, and the like have been tried in order to overcome this problem. In addition, some padding extending the entire portion of the strap may possibly be utilized.
However, in practice, such devices have proved unworkable. In particular, the wider straps utilize such flexible, stretchable, or tickly padded material which may be costly, and often is bulky and cumbersome to work with. Thus, it is not readily acceptable to musicians as a viable alternative.
In addition, with respect to the mechanism for adjusting the overall length of the strap, conventional belt buckles with adjusting holes in the strap have been utilized. In addition, there are prior art rings which slide on the strap but which are difficult to adjust. However, belt buckle mechanisms do not allow a continuous form of adjustment, and the slidable ring types do not allow for quick and easy readjustment of the length of the strap as required for differing performances of differing musicians.
In addition, a guitar strap which is not conventional in its appearance is not desirable by musicians, typically. In addition, the wider straps which seek to spread the load out over the shoulder blade are also not desirable in that if they are too wide they may interfere with the ability of the musician to have mobility necessary and the aesthetically appealing width necessary and desirable for professional and other musician performances.
Moreover, devices in the prior art which attempt to maximize comfort to the user of the strap, have utilized materials which are relatively expensive to use and costly to manufacture, which have made such conventional guitar straps, not cost effective and not of desirable success.
This invention, therefore, provides a new and novel guitar strap which provides means for adjustably providing padded comfort to the wearer, as well as means for readily adjusting the length of the strap which has the effect of raising and lowering the musical instrument being played in a continuous adjustment fashion. Moreover, the strap is thoroughly adaptable to different shapes, the sizes of users, and can be sold at a moderate price.